The life of Streak Stark
by Whispering Wolf13
Summary: This, as the title states, is the story of the rollercoaster that is Streak' s life. Growing up in Miami with her dad, pretty normal childhood if you take away her dad being iron man that is. Now 16, Streak wants nothing more then to prove herself to show everyone that she is more then she seems.


_**A/N As the title says it's basically about my OC Streak Stark and her life with the Avengers and etc. Please realise that this does not affect my other story Secrets of the Wolf in any way or form. The Avengers ( unfortunately ) do not belong to me but to the epicness of the big wigs at Marvel. The only character I own is Streak Stark. Thank you!**_

Streak watched from the window as her favourite group of superheroes sped off to yet another mission which was sure to be full of danger, possible chances of near death experiences and 100% epicness. It had been an unnatural calm morning briefing in the Avengers Tower untill they got word that the Statute of Liberty had just started walking round New York city terrorising the innocent civilians. _Magneto's doing probably __Streak thought as she rushed to the_ meeting room in hope of finally getting to go on a mission with the almighty Avengers particularly her favourite. The teenager was so lost in thought of possibly finally working alongside the group that she hadn't noticed Hawkeye running around the corner. With Hawkeye obviously speeding to get to the team, and Streak running to also meet the Avengers they had both ran into each, causing Streak to topple on top of Hawkeye. A deep crimson blush was quickly spreading across her face, making Streak get up and quickly walk away towards her dad's lab, trying to ignore the nagging feeling of Hawkeye watching her but just concluded that she was just being paranoid. Streak, unlike her father, was incredibly shy and thought that she'd rather not be seen nor heard, she thought these good traits for a spy in training. Streak had always been eager to become a spy of S.H.I.E.L.D and she'd been training whenever she could making herself incredibly agile and the fact she was an Element Wolf helped as well. This meant that she could turn into a half wolf and control ice & fire at the same time a rare gift as normal Element Wolves only got one power like wind or earth etc. However, being the oblivious Tony Stark as he always is, her father had never actually found out about her powers which left the only option that her gift had came from her dead mother. After asking her dad the ever familiar question he sighed and shook his head. "Sorry Streak but without any weapons or **professional** training, it's far too dangerous especially for you. " Streak gave her dad a death stare at that statement, sure she didn't have a proper trainer but you'd think that watching every training session of the Avengers and learning their moves and hand to hand combat would be enough. Unfortunately, before she had a chance to argue this, Tony had flown out of the Tower to meet the team on the landing pad, leaving a frustrated Streak Stark behind.

The clock in her room ticked by minute by boring minute, Streak had ran out of things to do, she had already let loose an asgardian beast in Thor's room, swapped all of Clint's attack arrows for distraction arrows, beaten everyone's scores on every game they had, got her dog to eat all of the peanut butter, hidden Widow 's grappling hook and had also hid Sam's collection of Tony Stark magazines. As she was listing these off she remembered one Avenger she had missed ,other than Captain America for she held high respect for him, Streak knew it was dangerous but she could think of no other way to entertain herself, with the adrenaline pumping through her veins Streak rushed towards her dad's 'secret' lab. Whilst hacking the code only then did the realization of the task she had planned hit her full on, but she was already in the lab. "Well as they say Streak told herself approaching her dad's armour, no turning back now."

**_Dun Dun! Cliff Hanger! So, what do YOU think Streak will do to her dad's latest suit of armour? Answer in a review or message me, thank you!_**


End file.
